The Book of Prophecies
by Aidyn Willow
Summary: Lily Evans thought she was an ordinary muggle. She knew what a muggle was. That is what interested James Potter. But Lily is not a muggle, and someone knew that before she was even born, but how? written before fifth book... you get the picture.
1. The Letter

****

The Book of Prophecies

Chapter 1(1/?)

The sun slowly set bringing out the nightly noises of the city. It seemed that nothing changed. It was still semi-bright out because of all the lights, the sound of cars rushing by still hummed in the ears of those listening, and there was still that familiar cry of mothers calling their children to them. But it was all different for Lily. The night brought her to life. She didn't have to worry about being bothered by her sister or parents. She could relax and be herself. Which was something she couldn't do any other time. 

Lily snuck outside with a flashlight, a book with blank pages, a pencil and sharpener, and a blanket. It was all stuffed into her backpack as she climbed on to her bike. She set off down the familiar path she had gone down every night for the past year. 

The city was growing small as she pedaled further and further away from it. She finally reached her destination, an old willow tree near a small pond. It was private property so there were no campers, but the risk was that she wasn't supposed to be here either. 

Lily set her bike up in the bushes and climbed into the tree. She took out the things and stayed up late into the night.

Dear Diary,

Today has seemed so strange. I thought I saw an owl sitting on our fence this afternoon. It was even stranger because there was something tied to its leg, but when I looked back at it, it was no longer there.

Petunia, unfortunately, is the same as ever. She is so caught up in everyone else's business that you wonder she has a life of her own. I think she might suspect my sneaking out, but she didn't have the chance to follow me because, apparently, she had not done her chores (I think mom was just trying to keep us from getting into another fight.) 

I heard from Tom today. He seems very nice, but he is much, much older than me. I enjoy his letters. He sends me stories of a magical world where anything is possible. Wouldn't it be great to live in a world like that? And he uses such strange words too. He speaks in Old English, or at least he rights in it. I am trying to write a story like those that Tom shares with me. I shall leave off here so I will have time to gather ideas.

With Love,

Lily

As she climbed out of the tree to head home, the soft thud of footsteps could be heard heading her way. Lily quickly got back up into the tree. Voices were soon audible, and Lily could tell they were two boys, around her age.

"We aren't supposed to be here," said the first voice.

"Don't be such a worry wart," replied the second. "It's not like we're going to get caught… And besides, if some one did see us, what's the worst that could happen?" The boys were now in sight. The boy who had spoken first was of average height. He was skinny and had messed up black hair. His eyes were blue and he had glasses. 

The second boy was about the same height as the first, but not as skinny. His hair was also black, but it was neat. He had gray eyes and a look of mischief was plastered over his face.

"Sirius," the first spoke again. "muggles aren't like us. Who knows what sort of punishments they give?" Muggles. Lily had heard that word before… but where? Then it hit her. Tom had used the term muggle to describe non-magic people, but where did these boys learn it from?

"Oh come on, James," Sirius whined. "It can't be too serious can it?" They were just beneath Lily now. Should she climb down? They weren't supposed to be here either, so they wouldn't tell on her… would they? Just then, her backpack slipped. She tried to grab it, but it was too late. The backpack fell and landed directly on Sirius's head.

"Ow!" he shouted. Just as Lily said "Shit!" and James looked up at her.

"Have you been up there the whole time?" he asked her. He was surprisingly calm for some one who had just caught a stranger eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Yes," she said. "I'm not supposed to be here so there was not much choice." Then she turned to Sirius. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. It slipped."

"It's… okay," he said through clenched teeth. The pain was obvious on his face, but he waved it away. Picking up her backpack, James handed it to her and began the introductions.

"I'm James Potter," he said. "And this idiot is Sirius Black." His friend had apparently recovered enough, for he made a face at James. Then, he turned to Lily. 

"And you are?"

"Lily," she replied, purposefully not saying her last name. She did not like her last name and it just made it worse that her sister shared it with her. They noticed she was not going to say anything else and were curious.

"No last name?" asked Sirius. "Or is there a reason you don't say it?"

"If I have to share it with my sister," replied Lily. "I'd rather not have a last name at all."

"That bad?" Lily nodded and Sirius continued. "We wouldn't know. We're both only childs." He had bad grammar, Lily thought, but she decided against correcting him. She looked down at her watch and saw that she needed to get going if she wanted to get any sleep at all. 

"I need to get going," she said. "It takes a while to get back to the city and I'm hoping for some sleep tonight." She pulled her bike out of the bushes and started heading for the road. They followed her until she reached it. Climbing on her bike, Lily suddenly had an idea that she thought might stun them. Turning back, she called, "Don't worry. People don't come in this area. You won't be caught. And even if you did, don't get too worked up. As far as I've heard, we muggles don't have all that different punishments than you wizards. We just have to exclude magic." With that, she turned and pedaled toward the city. Her thoughts were racing and she couldn't wait to write about it in her diary.

Behind her, the two boys stood with jaws hanging. She had been an ordinary muggle… hadn't she? How did she know about the wizarding world? How many other people knew? They looked at each other, then turned and began running back to James's house.

***

James and Sirius were near collapse when they reached Godric's Hollow. They made it into the living room of the Potter's house as silently as they could, and rested. They were relieved that none of James's family had woken up, but it didn't last long. 

"And where have you two been?" said a voice from the other side of the room. The lights flickered on and James's mother could be seen there, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. "Well?"

"Walking?" James offered, but his mother seemed to want more detail.

"Walking where?" Sirius looked at James questioningly. 

"Should we tell about Lily?" he asked in something that was hardly a whisper. James thought a moment, then mouthed 'Later'.

"Muggle land?" It was Sirius's turn to offer info. Evelyn Potter shook her head. Why did these two insist on getting into trouble? Weren't things complicated enough? Oh well, she thought, at least they have some fun.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves," she told them. "Because you won't be sneaking out at night again for quite a while." The boys groaned. They had completely forgotten Sarah, James's cousin, was coming to stay the rest of the summer. Sarah was into tattletale-ing and revenge. 

The last time she was there, she had "accidentally" turned Sirius's hair pink with Evelyn's wand. That was, of course, after he had yelled at her to "keep her pointy nose out of other peoples' business." She had also managed to turn James's new glasses into a pile of flowers, of which she promptly picked the petals off of. Everything they did, she knew about, and she never got in trouble.

"Does she really have to come?" James whined. "We'll have to put up with her enough at Hogwarts, but here too?"

"Yes here too," snapped his mother. "She's going through a rough time at home, and she could use some time away." Evelyn softened as she recalled why, exactly, the boys so wished Sarah would not come. "Maybe she's changed. Just… be careful what you do around her. I don't want to have to by another pair of glasses, and I'm sure you would rather not have pink hair." She smiled. "I won't tell your father of this, James, but I might change my mind if you two don't go to bed right now." The boys quickly went of to James's bedroom. They lay awake, talking, most of the night. After Sirius had fallen asleep, James's mind was racing. It finally settled on one thought. Lily. There was just something about her. He fell asleep with her on his mind.

***

"Lily!" shouted Petunia. Their parents were not home, and she had been trying to wake Lily up for the last ten minutes, but the door was locked and she simply would not wake up. After two more minutes of the banging, Lily pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and went to see what Petunia was shrieking about.

The sight that met her eyes when she opened the door was one that would live with her for the rest of her life. There was Petunia, in the hallway, screaming her head off as an owl attempted to land on her shoulder. Petunia's hair was a mess and she was still in her robe. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor with her arms over her face.

Lily broke down into a fit of laughter and it caught the owl's attention. It gave up on Petunia and landed on Lily's shoulder. Petunia stood up and rearranged herself.

"I don't see what's so funny," she snapped. "That… that, _thing_ was attacking me."

"It's an owl," said Lily, recovering from her fits. "Not a thing, and it was not attacking you. It was trying to give you something." She untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off. The writing on the envelope was sloppy, but readable.

Ms. L. Evans

It was for her. She turned her back to her sister and headed back to her room. The envelope was a heavy yellow parchment and the writing was in emerald ink. 

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Petunia from behind her. Lily could tell she was angry.

"To my room," Lily answered. "I want to read my letter in peace." She turned and shut the door in her sister's face. Sitting down on the bed, she took out a letter, written on the same heavy parchment. She opened it and glanced over the first line. It was all she needed.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts! Lily had heard about the wondrous place from Tom. It was one of the best wizarding schools in Europe, but… this couldn't be right. She couldn't be a witch. Her parents were muggles. This couldn't be true… could it? 

Yes, she thought, it could be true, and it was. Then it really struck her. _I'm a witch!_ All those letters Tom had sent her, they had been true and now she was a part of them. She would live all the things she had earlier believed to be false. She smiled and her thoughts went over all the things she would need to know, or learn. 

A second sheet of paper slipped from her hand. She bent down and picked it up. It was her supply list. How was she supposed to get these things? Was there anyone who could help her? Tom, but no. He wouldn't be able to come here just because she needed help, but who? 

Lily thought for quite a while before the events from the previous night resurfaced in her memory. She would ask James! But where would she find him? Would he be there tonight?

Petunia had peeked in on her sister and could not understand why she was pacing. It was annoying her because she always knew everyone's business, and now she didn't.

"Problem?" she asked her Lily hopefully. But Lily shook her head.

"No. Not a problem. A solution, but…" Lily's voice trailed off. She began voicing her thoughts, hardly noticing Petunia was present. "They should be there. Shouldn't they? Oh, if only the owl had stayed. Write him? I don't know his address. Hmmmm…. What do I do? What do I do?" By now, Petunia was very curious.

"Who are you talking about?" This seemed to bring Lily around.

"Does it matter? You shouldn't be in here anyway. I'd like to keep my private wonderings to myself, thank you very much. Now I would appreciate it if you left my room." Petunia left and Lily went back to muttering.

***

"Hello Sarah," Evelyn greeted her warmly. She had been right. Sarah had changed. They still had to wait to see if her attitude had, but her appearance was definitely different. Her nose was no longer pointy, but normal. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and she had died her bangs a lighter color than the rest of her hair. She was very pretty, and altogether innocent looking enough, but James and Sirius had put up their guard.

"Hello Aunt Evelyn," Sarah replied. She looked over at the boys and faint snort of disbelief. "Been into trouble lately?" she asked. "Hope your not grounded. I was hoping to have some fun." She smiled mischievously.

"And we were hoping one of your spells had backfired and put you into comatose, but we can't always get what we want can we?" muttered Sirius under his breath. James smiled. He hadn't said anything yet, and he seemed to be elsewhere. "Earth to James," Sirius said. "Are you in this universe?" James shook his head to clear it, then nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "But are you?" Sirius smiled, then shrugged.

"Sometimes." Evelyn had taken Sarah to the guest room. James's father was a work. The boys returned to their room and played a game of gobstones. Sirius became interested in something in one of James's books, and James decided he wanted to write something… or someone. He got out some parchment, ink, and a quill. He had just met her. He didn't know the slightest thing about her, but the words seemed to just flow out of him.

Dear Lily,

I feel there is some reason I need to keep in contact with you. I know you're probably not used to owl post, but if you can know all those other things, then I'm guessing you won't mind. I don't think I will be able to come back to the pond for a while. My cousin Sarah arrived today and it would seem her main goal in life is getting me in trouble. As I said, I would like to keep in touch. I'll see you when I can.

Sincerely,

James

He folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. After writing her name on it, he attached it to his owl's leg and sent it out. He turned around to see Sirius staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Sirius's look was mocking.

"And who was that to?"

"No one."

"Right," Sirius said sarcastically. "Would this 'no one' be named Lily?"

"Possibly." James was blushing. Sirius had always enjoyed embarrassing him.

"And who is Lily?" asked a voice from the doorway. They turned to see Sarah standing there. She still had that innocent look on her face.

"Hmmmm…" said James, a thoughtful expression passed over him. "Well. If you promise not to tattle, we can take you to meet her." Over the last year, Sarah had acquired a need to know everyone. She would not pass up an offer like this. Especially since it gave her something to fall back upon if they started being mean to her.

"Okay," she said. "I promise." She thought for a minute. "This isn't one of your tricks is it? 'Cuz if it is, you're in big trouble."

"No," said James, sounding annoyed. Why did he even offer? Sarah was sure to tell, but it had just come out. He hadn't even realized he was saying anything until after it was said. Oh well, it might keep her quiet for a while. "It is _not_ a trick." This brightened Sarah up considerably.

"All right," she cheered. "When do we meet her?" Sirius and James looked at each other then back at Sarah.

"Tonight," the answered in unison.

***

All the while, Lily had been reading the letter from James. She was so glad he had sent the owl, but she did not want to tell him the news on a letter. She would rather tell it to him to his face. She turned his letter over and scribbled on the back.

Okay. I go to the pond every night. I will be waiting for you. I have just received exciting news and I wish to tell it to you, for I may need your help. See You,

Lily

She sent off the owl then sat back on her bed. Everything was so quiet. She could hear the dripping of water in the pipes. Music was playing somewhere in the distance. 

She looked around her room. The walls were baby blue and the carpet was a little darker. In one corner was her collection of books. There were so many of them, and they had all been read at least twice. In the opposite corner was her desk. Upon the flat, wood surface was a desk lamp, the book she was reading at the moment, her diary, a cup of pencils, and a stack of papers. In the center, up against the wall, was her bed, with its light blue comforter and white sheets. It would be hard to go without this place for a whole year, but she was sure she'd make it.

In the background she heard the sounds she had been waiting most of the day for. The sound of the front door opening and closing as her parents entered the house. She quickly grabbed the letter and ran out to meet her parents.

"She's been in her room all day," Petunia was saying. "Ever since she got that letter."

"What do you suppose is wrong with her, Rose?" her father asked her mother.

"I doubt there's anything wrong with her," was the reply.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's standing right there with the letter in her hand." They all turned to see Lily. She held the letter out to her mother, who took it and began reading.

"It's one of the finest in Europe," Lily explained. "I… I'm a witch." 


	2. Wandering Thoughts

****

The Book of Prophecies

Chapter 2 (2/?)

The nightly noises came out once again, but it was different for James and the others. They were traveling through forest, not city. In the background, crickets could be heard. There was a hoot from an owl and an answering call from one even further away. Sarah seemed to be overly aware of these noises.

"Sheesh," she said. "Is it always this loud? No wonder you two can go around without being caught. If it gets any louder, I won't be able to hear myself think." James and Sirius had both gotten used to the nightly noises. To them, Sarah was the only loud thing in the entire forest, and they told her so.

"Well _excuse_ me," she snapped. She didn't know how they could stand it. She was aware of everything that could make a sound. She didn't want to be left behind, so she followed as quietly as possible. 

It took an amazingly short time to reach the spot. Sarah took everything in very quickly. There was a pond in the center of a ring of willows. It was surrounded by many different types of trees, but willows were the only kind around the pond. It was much quieter here than the forest. In the distance, the faint hum of vehicles could be heard. 

Lily had been up in her willow for the last fifteen minutes, not expecting them that night. Hearing the sound of their footsteps, she climbed out on a limb and peered through the leaves. As soon as she saw them, she jumped down, and ran over to meet them. 

Stopping in front of James she took the letter from her pocket and handed it to him.

"I got that earlier today," she explained. "I learn that you exist and then I learn that I'm one of you. Exciting last two days don't you think?" Sirius looked over James's shoulder at the letter and his eyes grew wide.

"You… You're," he stammered. Lily smiled at his speechlessness, and so did James.

"You're a witch," he said. His voice calm and collected, though the look in his eyes betrayed the fact that he was just keeping from jumping up and down like a child.

By now, Sarah had lost track of everything they were saying. She knew nothing of Lily, so she didn't know what was so strange about her being a witch. _Wasn't she already?_ she thought. Just then, Lily caught sight of her.

"Hi," said Lily. She looked over at James with a questioning glance and he nodded. "You must be Sarah. In answer to your question, yes, I was. But we didn't know that. Yesterday I thought I was a muggle." Sarah jumped in surprise. She hadn't asked the question… had she? She looked over at the boys. From their puzzled expressions, she knew she hadn't said anything.

"I… didn't ask a question," she said slowly. It was Lily's turn to be surprised. She hadn't asked a question… but Lily had heard it. She shook her head. She had heard it. She knew she had heard it and she said so.

"Yes," she said. "you did. You asked if I wasn't a witch before."

"Lily," said James. "Sarah didn't say anything. You came up with it all your own." Sarah was twice as confused by now, and, above that, she was angry.

"How did you do it?" she asked Lily. She was just barely keeping herself from yelling. "How did you read my thoughts? People can't just do that the day they learn that magic exists. You'd have to practice divination for quite a while." At this point, Lily became equally as confused as Sarah. How had she read her mind? Sarah was right. She couldn't just get up one day with the power. She would have had to work at it for years. It just wasn't possible.

For a quick second, her head was filled with voices. Among them she could hear James's, Sirius's, Sarah's, her family's, and then, one was singled out.

__

This is just perfect! the voice shouted sarcastically. _It's okay that she knows… but going to Hogwarts? I won't be able to touch her. _There was a slight pause, and then the voice continued. _Of course… of course. That's exactly what Dumbledore wants… isn't it? Everything I need, he takes away from me. Even without my resources, I can't be kept at bay for long. I will get what I want… with or without permission. _The voice was fading away into cruel laughter, but his last words could be heard. _I think it's time Lily received her next letter. Tom, oh Tom. What an awful name I was given._

With that, Lily snapped back into consciousness. Every detail of the voice and its word was carved into her memory. She would not forget anything, especially since it involved her.

She found herself lying down. Her head was resting on her backpack and she was staring into the face of James. _Strange, _she thought, _I only met him yesterday and I feel as if we've been friends forever._ She looked behind him and saw that Sirius and Sarah were staring at her with growing concern.

"Are you alright?" asked James. She looked up into his blue eyes and was suddenly seeing past them. _God, _he thought, _What happened to you. Reading minds and then collapsing into…well… whatever that was. This has been a strange last two days. _He seemed to notice then that he had not received an answer and that she was staring at him curiously. _Okay, are you going to answer or do I have to ask again? Never mind, you can't hear me so I have no idea why I'm asking you this anyway. _He opened his mouth to ask her in words, but was interrupted. 

"I'm fine," replied Lily, distractedly. "I'm fine." She tried to clear her head, willing herself to see his blue eyes, but nothing else. Trying to shut all the voices out. 

James backed away slowly, giving her room to sit up. She got into a sitting position and tried to stand up, but her legs collapsed under her. She was forced to stay there for almost half an hour before her legs would respond. Helping her up, Sirius's eyes made contact with her own.

__

Sheesh, he thought, _she looks a wreck. Still pretty, but a wreck. And she seems so easy to befriend. Not always a good thing, but I don't think you'll bring us into any danger, will you?_ Here, he too realized her dazed expression when she caught his eyes. _What on Earth are you looking at? And what is that little tingle in the back of my mind?_ He added it all up quite quickly. _You can hear everything I'm thinking can't you?_

Her eyes never left his, but she nodded. _Is there anyway you could not do that?_ She thought about it for a minute and her eyes left his. She was instantly thrown into silence. 

"Well," she told him aloud. "I could stare at the ground all day and bump into everyone that crosses my path, or I could keep trying it to see if there's a way I might be able to shut it down. Which do you prefer?" Sirius shrugged.

"I would appreciate the staring at the ground more, but if you feel you truly have to then please ask permission before you do." The word permission jumped her memory. The man had used that word. What had he said? She stood there trying to recall all the details of what happened after she fainted from the back of her mind for over three minutes. Finally retrieving the last bits, she seemed to realize that there was a world still there.

Looking at Sirius again, she nodded, then quickly turned away. James and Sarah were lost. Completely and utterly lost. What was going on between those two? Sirius seemed to catch on to everything so quickly, and then it dawned on James.

"You can't help it, can you?" he asked Lily. "You just hear us. You don't choose to at all." She shook her head. Sarah was slowly coming out of the dark and her mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Lily remembered what she had wanted to talk to James about in the first place. She spoke and the sudden noise caused the others to jump.

"I wanted to talk to you about me being a witch," she stated. "My parents are both muggles and don't know the slightest thing about the magical world. Since I have grown up without knowing that these things even existed, I don't know much about it either. How do I get all my school things? And how the heck are you supposed to get on platform nine and three quarters when it doesn't exist… well, maybe it does, but…" Her voice trailed off. Finally deciding her point, Lily built up her voice again. "I'm lost. I just learned that I'm a witch, and I don't know the faintest thing about any of it. Then, to top it all off, I find out that I can read thoughts. Which, by the way, is not the most pleasant thing to do." She slumped down against her willow.

Sarah was not in the mood for conversation. She looked down at her watch. Turning to the boys, she said naught but, "Time." They stood up and made to leave. Just as they were leaving the ring, James turned back to her and purposefully caught her eyes.

__

I'll owl you about everything, he said, _Don't worry, we'll figure it out_. Then, he turned and left.

James didn't know what he was going to do, but, he did know where to start. He would talk to his mother. She would surely catch them tonight, and, if she didn't, he would have to confess in order to tell her. Yet, that didn't matter anymore. He needed to help Lily, and he was sure his mother would have some answers.

He looked down at the letter in his hand. He had forgotten to give it back to Lily. She would need it. His mind wandered for a while. He followed the others back to his house, but he wasn't really there. Neither were they for that matter. His thoughts began racing.

How would they help Lily control her mind reading? How would they help Lily join the magical world. How would they help Lily if they didn't know any more about it than she did? How would they help Lily with anything? It didn't seem fair. They were only eleven. They were just heading off to school to learn about things like these. What were they supposed to do?

From the expressions on his friends' faces, James could tell they were thinking the same things as him. _Oh well,_ he tried to calm himself. _Maybe we're not supposed to deal with this. Maybe it will take care of itself. Maybe they should leave it to the adults, or Lily herself. Maybe…_ It was becoming too many 'maybe's, just as it had become too many 'how would's. _I'll just leave it,_ he thought. _Everything will play out._ But he couldn't 'just leave it'. The questions were eating away at all of them. This was just too much to handle.

Before they realized it, they were in front of James's house. Walking though the front door, they ran straight into Evelyn Potter. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter if they got in trouble. They were vaguely aware of Evelyn lecturing them, but no one really noticed. James tried to talk to her about Lily, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't come. He dismissed it for the night… They all did. 

It would all work out in the morning. Or maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe they would wake up refreshed and ready for the day as the dream slipped into the back of their minds. Maybe… Again, it was becoming too many 'maybe's. They, somehow, got into bed, but were still up for hours before sleep found them. 

The last thing Sirius heard before he drifted off was James's voice.

"Sirius?" he asked, his words sounding far off.

"Hmmm?" the reply was just as groggy.

"Do you think we'll ever work this out?" Sirius didn't seem to be listening, for the answer was another 'hmmm'. James seemed to understand though. He continued talking until sleep overcame him. "That's what I thought too. I hope it's worked out. Lily seems very nice. We need to introduce her to Remus. I'm sure he'll like her. Wonder what he's doing. Wonder what _she's_ doing. Hope…" He trailed off. The leveled breathing throughout the house stated that sleep had carried away all worries. It seemed the matters would be put off until the morrow for them, but, perhaps, others did not rid themselves of their worries so easily… 

Lily sat against the tree for a while, then turned and gathered her things. The night had been so strange. What was she supposed to do? She knew that she would still be in that awkward silence whenever she tried to talk to James, Sirius, and Sarah, but they needed to get past that. They needed to forget about it for a while. She needed their help. There was no way she could do it on her own. It just wasn't possible.

As she began the trek back to the city, the man's voice came back to her.

__

…Tom. What an awful name I was given.

It played over and over again in her head. Tom. His name was Tom.

__

I think it's time Lily received her next letter.

Letter…Tom…Lily… she began adding things up. She knew it was a simple answer, but her brain was too full of unanswered questions. At that moment, she couldn't put two and two together if her life depended on it. 

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice what was approaching. She didn't see the pair of headlights until it was too late. She dimly saw a set of bright blue eyes.

__

Jesus Christ, she heard in her mind. _Oh God, let her be okay. Let her get up and walk away._ Even the thought voice was dim, she could tell it was rushed and in a frantic state of panic. _Oh no…Oh no, it can't be. She's bleeding… Oh God. Just let us get to the hospital on time… Just._ The voice was fading away. 

What's wrong? Why is it dimming? Lily's brain still did not understand what had happened. It was slowly dawning on her. She held on long enough to hear one last puzzled comment from the person.

__

Is that… Is that her blood? The faint voice was clearly baffled by something. _Why on earth is it…? _Lily didn't get the chance to know what was so confusing about her blood. She plunged into unconsciousness just as the person pulled her into their truck and drove off to the nearest city. Which, unfortunately, was not her own.

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Okay… I know this is not exactly many people's idea of a second chapter. In most works that I have read, the second chapter is normally as boring and uneventful as the first, _but_ I couldn't seem to bore myself with a chapter like that. So I made it the way it is.


	3. If You Want Something Done Right, Do it ...

The Book of Prophecies: Brought Forth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The day had seemed endless for James and the others, but for someone else, it ended to quickly. Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, was fuming. All day long, he had been avoided as much as possible. No one knew what he would do in a mood like this. They were afraid. That was exactly what Voldemort was reaching for, but he didn't seem to be enjoying it much at the time. As a matter of fact, nothing would have made him happy at that time… Unless, of course, that thing was the event of Dumbledore's death, but that was extremely unlikely. So he settled for ranting and raving all day through.  
  
He had special plans for the girl called Lily Evans, and the entire thing had gone awry with one, simple letter. How could he have been so stupid as to allow this to happen? He was the one who was supposed to tell Lily of her powers. He was the one who was supposed to teach her magic. He was supposed to introduce her to her special powers. The one who was supposed to show her of her most interesting lineage and the fact that one of her ancestors had a very important role in the making of everything the wizarding world had at this day and would have in years to come.  
  
All that had been shattered. Every single plan had been torn to pieces. He would never get her to serve his purposes if she went. He couldn't touch her at Hogwarts. He doubted greatly if even an owl sent from him could get inside the wretched school.  
  
Then there were the events of later that day. She wasn't supposed to get her powers this early. This only meant that she was more powerful than suspected and was all the more important in his success. And then, she had been idiotic enough to let her brain cloud over. How could she be so stupid? To go and get herself hit by a car? She was no good to him dead. This couldn't be happening. Could. Not. Be. Happening.  
  
Voldemort stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of his four-poster looking around. Why did everything have to be black? With a swish of his wand, the hangings and furniture suddenly changed colors. Instead of black and gray, they were transformed into all shades of green and silver. His old school colors. They had been good colors. They fit just perfectly with the stylings of his room. There seemed to be no heat emitting from the large fireplace in the corner, which was blazing large, densely green flames.  
  
As his thoughts returned to Lily, he decided to write her a letter. He was sure… And then it hit him. What would the muggle doctors say when they saw Lily's blood? They certainly would not think it was normal. How could anyone think blood like that was normal? No matter what the status, it was all the same. People have red blood and anything different is definitely considered strange.  
  
He decided he would send someone out to get her, or, better yet, he would go get her himself. What was that muggle saying? He thought. Oh, yes, 'If you want something done right, do it yourself.'  
  
Walking over to a wall mirror near the fireplace, he performed a de- aging spell, only stopping when it looked like he was just old enough to take care of himself. At this point, he could finally reflect upon on the changes he had place on his body in hopes of gaining immortality. He had started when he was the age he now looked. He went quickly from a handsome 19 year old just starting his life outside of school and that orphanage to an extremely hideous and evil 20 year old who was already beginning to be feared. No one would suspect him in this body.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door disturbing Voldemort's thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he snapped. "And make it quick." A tall, silverish-blond haired man walked in and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped the moment he saw his master.  
  
"Sir?" he asked. "Is everything all right?" He was very confused, but, he thought, anyone else would be, too, if they came to report to their master and he was suddenly 26 years younger, and much handsomer. (A/N: that took a while to figure out considering I did all the math in my head with my annoying little brother talking to himself right behind me, and I don't think handsomer is really a word, but, hey, if Word won't fix it then I guess I'll leave it.)  
  
"Everything is fine, Malfoy," Voldemort replied. "I just have a little errand to run. Now, what did you want?" He looked impatient, but not as evil and the change nearly made Malfoy forget what he had come for. "Well?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Malfoy said quickly, trying to bring himself back together. "It's about that auror… Potter, I think it is. He has agreed to the terms, but his son will be at Hogwarts this year." If he was expecting anger then he was greatly relieved. Voldemort suddenly began to laugh, and it was no longer the cruel, heartless laugh that had claimed him for so long. It was an actual laugh.  
  
"This," he stated. "Is perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily awoke later that night, shortly before dawn. The room she was in was completely white. She could find no sign of any other color besides her own hair. Even her skin was white. What happened? she thought. And where am I? Her wonderings were cut short by a young women, also clothed in white, walking in to the room.  
  
"Hello," she said in a kindly tone. "I'm glad to see you're awake, though I would have thought you'd sleep through the night." This made no, or at least very little, sense to Lily. In fact, the only thing that did make sense was the question that was still running through her head.  
  
"Where am I?" Better to just get it out of the way, she thought. The lady smiled at her.  
  
"St. Mungo's of course!" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but this made even less sense to Lily than anything that had been said so far.  
  
"St. Mungo's?" At least she was starting to make sense out of her own questions, but that wasn't too helpful because she now had millions of them.  
  
"Yes," the woman said. "St. Mungo's. Don't tell me you've never heard of it. St. Mungo's? You know. The magical hospital?" Lily was trying to process this in her mind, but it wasn't working. The questions were still there and she finally found one that she thought would probably be the most important seeing as how that's one of the first things you learn about yourself. She looked back at the lady, who she now knew to be a nurse.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Earlier…  
  
"Peter! Peter, where are you?! This isn't fair!" Nina cried. "You can't keep it away from me forever! I'll tell Mom!" It was no use. He wasn't going to bring back her diary while she stood there, but, of course, like any true Slytherin, she had a plan. Running off towards their house, she hid in the branches of a pine tree near the back door. She was being poked by the needles, but, as the sorting hat would say about Slytherins many years later, 'those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends'.  
  
She sat there for about ten minutes before Peter came out of his hiding spot, looking around suspiciously. As soon as he got next to the tree, she jumped down and the impact made her fall over, taking Peter with her. The began wrestling for her diary, and, soon, Nina, with her superior strength and the element of surprise, stood up with the diary in her hands.  
  
"Nice try, Peter," she said. "But you really need to work on that some more if you want to be a true Slytherin… or even a Gryffindor for that matter. Gryffindors may not be able to plan real well, but they can normally sense a trap. Except for those who are just a bit too thick, they would be far to suspicious of a Slytherin to fall for this… especially if they've fallen for it the past five ti…" Just then, a horrified scream came from the house, and they rushed in to see what had happened.  
  
Nina, too, screamed at the sight that met them, Peter just squeaked. There, in their kitchen, was a scene that would never erase itself from their memories. Their father was hanging from the ceiling on an invisible noose and his body was cut in numerous places. Only one of his eyes was still in its socket, the other was completely gone. A small, but rapidly growing, pool of blood was forming underneath him.  
  
Another shriek brought them, this time, to their parents' bedroom. A man, strangely familiar, was pinning their mother to the bed. Nina, again, screamed at the sight, and this distracted the man, but he soon recovered. Knocking out Peter and her mother, the man made his way towards Nina. The last thing she saw before fainting was his face.  
  
   
  
* * *   
  
   
  
Far, far away (and it really was quite far), a young girl, about Lily's age, began to stir in her sleep. She had not been asleep for long, no more than a half an hour. Her brother looked over at her. It was becoming more and more often that this would happen. She would squirm in her sleep so much that he had to wake her up, and then she would tell him that she had not been having nightmares, but visions. She would tell him over and over, and, eventually, she would wind up telling him everything she saw and he would write it down in this book of his. She never did understand why he did it.  
  
He prepared to go over and wake her, when she began to calm down. She did this many times, but he could feel it was different this time. He went to sit beside her and noticed she was saying something, but he couldn't make it out.  
  
All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, she sat up straight, and she screamed. He jerked back and fell on the floor, then got up to comfort her, but it was no use. She was screaming louder than a banshee and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Someone else also jerked awake at the same time to the sound of a tapping on the window.  
  
"Stupid owl," Remus Lupin complained groggily, but he got up anyway. He doubted his parents were awake, or, if they were, they were too busy to get the owl, even if it was for them.  
  
He opened the window and the owl settled itself on his wardrobe, ruffling his feathers as he held out his leg. Still half asleep, Remus clumsily untied the letter, placed it on his desk, and climbed back into bed. He was, at first, grateful that the owl didn't object to staying the night, but that changed tremendously once the owl got to sleep.  
  
He was woken from the first stages of sleep five times before he realized what was waking him. There was a loud, half-grunt, half-hoot sound coming from the bedpost nearest his head and it was rather annoying not to mention loud.  
  
That's it, he thought. I won't be able to sleep with this feathered fur ball in my room… feathered fur ball? Does that make any sense what-so-ever? Oh well, I gotta get this thing out of here… but I'm too tired… His wonderings and the sound of the owl's snores (well, maybe it was just the fact that he was exhausted.) soon lulled him into a deep sleep and he was not disturbed again for hours.  
  
   
  
Later…  
  
There were three knocks on his door, that meant it was his mother. She always knocked three times and that was it. She also knocked very softly, but Remus, with his senses bumped up because of his lycanthropy, heard her all too well.  
  
"Come in," he said, and she opened the door a crack. She smiled and the action seemed to take ten years off her.  
  
Aurora Lupin (A/N: I like A names, as you will see later on, so, if you review, let me know if I'm using too many names that start with A.) was a beautiful woman, with sandy-brown hair, that her son inherited, and blue- green eyes, but she worried far too much, and the result made her look older than she was. It was not like she didn't smile often, but she was normally too panicked to see the joy in things.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the letter that came last night," she said. she went in and shut the door behind her. "I came in your room earlier today and took it off your desk… along with the owl." She looked like she was dying to tell him what was in the letter, but couldn't find the right words, and Remus noticed this.  
  
"Why don't you just let me read it?" he asked, and his mother handed it over. Skimming over the first few lines, he found out what was so exciting and began jumping up and down like he was a little boy again.  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
On request of Headmaster Dumbledore, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
James looked around the room to find that he was the only one there. Sirius had already gotten up. Hopefully, James thought. He hasn't told my mom about Lily yet… or Sarah for that matter. He climbed out of bed, put on his glasses, and looked at the time. 3PM  
  
"Shit," was all he said, but he was rather quick in putting on his clothes. Running down the hallway, he skidded to a stop at the stairs and ran down them. He finally made it to the kitchen in time to see Sarah backhand Sirius and Sirius ducking under the table, laughing hysterically at the sight of James.  
  
Suddenly getting the feeling he was being pranked, James looked at the clock. sure enough, it was only noon, and James got the idea that Sirius had done the same thing to Sarah. The entire ordeal settled with James and Sarah calling Sirius a 'bad dog' and was made to sit and watch while they ate lunch and ravaged the entire meal when they told him he could eat.  
  
Just then, Evelyn came in and began laughing at the sight before her. It was priceless. So priceless, in fact, that she summoned her camera and began photographing them. After the event was over, the three became serious (very hard to do when there's potato salad in your hair and you're trying to pick bread crumbs out of your ears, but they managed.). Sarah and Sirius nodded at James, and James looked at his mother.  
  
"Mom?" he said. "There's something I need to talk to you about. See, there's this girl named Lily…" And he launched into the story. (A/N: I was taught that you should never start a sentence with and. And, I don't really care. As long as some part of me understands it and you understand at least 5% of it, then I'm ok..)  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
The nurse had left shortly after Lily's question. She had frowned slightly, and, Lily could have sworn she heard her say 'You don't know who you are? Oh no, this might be a little harder than I thought. Let's see… we must go get the doctor', but her lips had never moved.  
  
Lily had been lying in the white room, staring at the white ceiling - and wondering if her vision only allowed her to see white and red, because those were the only two colors she'd seen all day - when the door opened and two people walked in. One was the nurse from before, but the other was a person she'd never seen before. He was tall and handsome with jet black hair and, rather, strange eyes, she couldn't quite tell the color. He was also wearing green and silver robes. She silently thanked him for wearing those robes because they proved she wasn't obviously damaged… besides her loss of memory.  
  
"She doesn't know who she is," the nurse was explaining to him. " She doesn't appear to know very much about herself at all. It's nothing that can't be fixed with a memory potion or a memory reversal spell, but I'm still thankful you're here to see her off." The man just nodded, but Lily was hearing otherwise.  
  
Silly old bat, he said. Ok… maybe not old, but she sure does talk too much. It makes me want to take off that hat of hers and stuff it down her throat… Gods does this room need some décor.  
  
At that, Lily laughed. Those were the same thoughts she'd been having all day. This got his attention.  
  
"I am Tom Riddle," he said. "And I have been put in charge of taking you, Lily Evans, back to your home." Tom… Tom Riddle, thought Lily. Where have I heard that before? Then, it clicked. Everything came back to her, and she very much wanted to get out of the hospital.  
  
  


	4. The Flower

****

The Book of Prophecies

Chapter 4

Adam Potter looked up from his seat in the middle of the circle. The air was thick and he could hardly breath, the people surrounding him, however, were having no troubles. They wore heavy black robes and hoods that covered their faces. He heard no ragged breathing coming from them, it must have just been him. All of a sudden, one of the people stepped forward and began to speak. This, Adam knew, was something of great importance to his future, so he listened with rapt attention. 

"You have agreed to our terms and will, therefore, be tested on Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra. After your physical testing, you will be given a strong dose of Veritaserum and will be interrogated accordingly. Do you still agree?" _Imperius, easy enough_, he thought, _casting it is easy and I have long since been able to fight it. Cruciatus? That should be ok too. I can last long enough and casting it? Also simple. Avada Kedavra. That will be the toughie. Can I really bring myself to kill another? Yes. I can. And I will. Veritaserum. That is easy also. I just need to tell the truth._ He nodded to the man and he was untied from his seat.

Three children were brought out and he began his testing. "Imperio." His shout could be heard echoing several minutes later, but that did not affect the spell. The first child walked toward the lead man, by command, and bowed. "I am your slave." Could be heard faintly. The man was satisfied. 

Once again, the word 'Imperio' could be heard echoing throughout the cavernous room. Adam stood his ground through it and hardly moved a muscle. And, once again, the man was satisfied. Next was Cruciatus. Stepping towards the next child, Adam raised his arm. "Crucio!" was the new cry. The child found itself curled up on the floor, writhing in pain. The leader finally nodded his head for it to stop. Now it was Adam's turn. He lasted about six minutes, but finally had to give in.

Last, but most definitely not least, was Avada Kedavra. Stepping forward, Adam thought about his own child. His son who was only a few years older than the boy in front of him. For some reason, the thought of his son left him completely heartless and he performed the spell with ease, watching with complete satisfaction as the boy's lifeless body fell to the ground. He went over and sat on the small stool that he had sat on earlier, waiting for the truth potion.

When brought out, he could see that it looked relatively harmless, but knew otherwise. He took it from the men and downed the disgusting serum in one gulp, he felt it running through his veins and the interrogation began.

***

Evelyn looked down at her son, hardly believing it was real, but when Sirius turned serious, well, it sort of made her believe it. Even in the magical world, psychics were somewhat a myth. She had never met someone with any type of divination skills, not even her old divination teacher could really be counted as one, after all, divination may be about telling the future, but it also included psychic abilities. He was looking to her for help, but what was she supposed to do? She didn't know the first thing about any of it.

"The first thing I think we need to get out of the way," Sarah stated, is whether or not she can stay here during the next few weeks before school starts." _Well that's an easy one,_ Evelyn thought. 

"Of course she can, now, before we go all deep into what to do about her powers, I think you should owl her telling her she can stay for the rest of the summer." All three of them ran off to do just that, and the resulting letter was somewhat strange.

Dear Lily,

Alright, I talked to my mom this morning, _yeah, and Sirius became serious for once, no pun intended_ **Hey! I can be serious!** _Sure Sirius._ SHUT UP YOU TWO!! Sorry Lily. As I was saying. I talked to my mom this morning and she's willing to help as well as she can. **Yeah, but she said we should ask you to come over first, so that's why we're writin this here letter.** _James was just about to get to that Sirius, and, besides, it's this letter not this here letter, it's bad grammar_. **What is grammar anyway? I mean. I have not never heard of it before.** _Sirius that is considered a double negative and it makes no sense whatsoever._ Are you two finished discussing grammar? **I dunno. Are we Sarah?** _I think so_. So, anyway, I was just about to say that mom said you could stay here for the rest of the summer, and we'll take you shopping and help you on to the platform. **It does exist you know.** _I think she's figured that out by now Sirius._ Okay, I think that's all we need to tell you right now. I live in this town called Godric's Hollow, if you can come, send back a reply and we'll come to get you. **C ya. **_Chau._

Your friends,

James Potter, _Sarah Potter,_ **and Sirius Black**

***

Nina looked up at her mother and brother. She didn't know where she was, but it was a large white room. If her family hadn't been there, she would have gone crazy. White was the only color that was in the room except for her family's physical features. The was a lady standing in the background, and she was also white. Her skin, her clothing, even her hair was white! Nina looked at her mother again, trying to make sense of her memory.

"What happened?" she asked. The last thing she remembered was the man's face and then it went blank. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A moment passed and her mother tried to speak again. This time it worked.

"The man," she said, "went after you when you and your brother came in. Both him and I were rendered unconscious, but you simply fainted when he got so close to you. He beat you, and did other things I don't care to think about at the moment. We can't find any trace of him." Nina was now shaking uncontrollably. She lay back and slowly fell asleep, all the while cursing the stupid white of the room. White did not help her at all… Stupid white. 

***

Lily looked at Tom, wondering why he was so young. She had been let out of the hospital when he came to get her. _Thank the gods, _she thought, _I don't think I could have stood that white anymore. I hate white. It is now my least favorite color and shall go insane if I'm stuck anywhere near it again! _But she had never realized how much white there was in the world. Tom's skin was nearly white as he was so pale. She looked at him again.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to take her home. "And how did you know I was in the hospital? And why are you so young?" He laughed at all the questions, but he was stuck on the first one. Where was he going to take her? Dumbledore now knew that she was coming and would suspect him if she didn't show up, but he didn't think it a good idea that he take her home.

"I don't know where to take you," he replied. "I have sources that informed me of what happened, and I am young because I performed a de-aging spell and haven't reversed it yet. Now, where should I take you?" Just then, an owl flew down and landed on Lily's shoulder. She looked at it for a second, then removed the letter and read it.

"Well," she said, laughing slightly. "This answers that question. One of my new friends has asked me to stay at his house for the rest of the summer. He's going to Hogwarts as well, so that gives me a way there." Now Tom was curious. Who had she met? 

"What's his name?" he asked. He had to be sure that they wouldn't be a family that was already fighting him.

"James," she said. "James Potter. He lives in Godric's Hollow." Tom smiled. Everything was going his way at the time.

"Of course I can take you there."

***

She had finally stopped screaming. He went over to comfort her, and found that she was shaking violently. She was also sobbing uncontrollably. (I'm sort'a in a writer's block, so my words aren't going to differ much.) She looked at him, wiping her eyes.

"It was not a good vision this time," she said. She had experienced events from many people's points of view, but two stuck out. One was the Dark Lord that was disguised as his younger self to fool the poor, powerful, girl. The other, the one that had woken her up, was the horrific sight of Peter and Nina's father. Her brother rocked her gently.

"It's okay, Arabella," he whispered. "Everything will be fine. Do you want me to get you something?" She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Tickets to England."

***

The old man looked from the letter to the bird and back again. How on Earth had she gotten them here? He had come back to his office, and there they were. Just sitting there on his desk. He picked up the letter again.

__

Dear Prof. Dumbledore,

This letter concerns a descendant of mine, and I wish to let you in on a few things. My name is Andraia Aquae. You may have heard that name before. The Founder of the Founders. Well, that is me. I know this letter will find its way to you, for Fawkes is very loyal and would never turn back on a favor. 

In my time, I am in the midst of writing a book. This book contains things I see in my dreams. More detailed prophecies than anything the best seer in the world could give you. At the time of this letter's writing, I am finishing this book. It shall be given to a dear friend of mine, and I dare say you have heard of him. It shall be handed off to Salazar Slytherin. His descendants shall keep hold of it, until the year that you are in.

In your time, the book is to be handed off again, but, this time, it will be given to my descendant. She will not be able to read it until she comes to the age of her powers, which is at thirteen. The holder at the moment for you is that of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He will try to get her when she comes of age, and I am counting on you to protect her. I need her safe, for one of her children shall be my true heir, and will claim the throne. You are a smart man Albus. I know that you know you I am. I am the Queen of Sprites, and I also know that my kind has a bad reputation in your time. 

You may receive another letter from me in the future. Although I can see others' future I cannot see my own, and, therefore, cannot tell you what to expect of me. Please, watch out for my flower.

With deepest sincerity,

Andraia Aquae

__

P.S. I believe that Fawkes will become quite attached to you. Take care of him for me.

Yes. He knew Andraia Aquae. Founder of the Founders and Queen of Sprites. She had done many incredible things in her life, but she had disappeared shortly after an event that the Founders called Andraia's Battle. Some said it was an outright war. Others said it was not really a battle at all, but a decision on Andraia's part. No one really knew, but that didn't matter. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. Voldemort was after a person that could very well be his downfall. Andraia had said 'watch out for my flower.' Her flower? He would have to be especially attentive at the sorting feast, and, when he had figured out who it was, he would need to inform the teachers of the need for her safety. 

Dumbledore looked over at the phoenix that had taken a perch on his shelf, near the sorting hat. "Well, Fawkes," he sighed. "It's going to be a heck of a long year." Fawkes let out a trill and nodded his head in agreement. 

***

Suddenly, it stopped. There were no more questions. Now, all he had to do was wait. Wait to see his fate. (I did not mean to rhyme, but I'm not changing it) Wait to see whether or not he would be accepted. Wait to see whether or not he would be rejected. Wait to see whether or not he would _live._

One of the black cloaked men stepped forward and removed his hood. 

"Hello, brother, and welcome to the ranks."

***

Deep in the back of a castle, a book lay on a stand in the middle of a cold, dark room. Water was dripping from the ceiling, forming somewhat of a ring around the book. A pale light was glowing, and, all of a sudden, the book fell open, stopping about half way through. The left page had a picture of a young girl with red hair and bright, green eyes. There, at the top of the page, were the words 'The Flower'.

***

A/N: It may not look like it, but I have stumbled into somewhat of a writer's block, and that's the reason it's so short. I want to thank Hermione and Nats56, the only people at ff.net to have reviewed this story. At least I got this chapter done earlier than the last one, that one took three months to complete. Alright, I did not go crazy with A names, but that's because only three knew people were introduced, but Arabella is J.K.'s, not mine, and I thank her for making Dumbledore's name an A name as well. 

Next Chapter: I have no idea what to put here. I'm making up this entire story as I go along and I have absolutely no clue what is going to happen in the next chapter. So I'll just leave you with this. Toodles

TAT


	5. Talking and more A names

The Book of Prophecies

Chapter 5

Adam quickly arrived home. He was happy and extremely relieved. First, he had been accepted along with his older brother, and then he came home to find that his wife did not suspect a thing.

"Hello, Evie," he said, while kissing her cheek. Though he knew she didn't think he'd done anything but go to work, she still looked preoccupied as she mumbled a weak 'hello'. "Knut for your thoughts?" That seemed to snap her out of it.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh. James met this girl, a muggle it seemed, and went to see her again with Sirius and Sarah. It appears that she is not a muggle, but far different from the average witch. Anyway, they asked my advice on her situation and I'm not sure what to say. They went to owl her a little while ago to see if she could stay." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "That's all right with you... isn't it?" She knew her husband was, many times, touchy about these things and would get mad at her for allowing it without his permission. Luckily for her, his good mood prevented him from saying it was anything besides fine. 

"It's fine," he said. "When's she coming?"

"I don't know if she's coming at all, but if she is, then she'll ow…" Evelyn was cut off by the sound off knocking at the door.

"I got it!" James yelled from the living room of which he and the others had occupied after sending off the owls. There was the sound of footsteps and the creak of the door. "LILY!!!"

**************

Lily looked over at Tom. She could tell that he was hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was getting on her nerves almost as much as the color white. They quickly arrived at James's house and he told her that he needed to speak to James's father anyway, so he didn't leave. She quickly left his side to knock on the door. From inside, there was the sound of footsteps and the door creaked open. It was James.

"LILY!!!" he shouted. "How'd you get here?" He was trying to act normal, but his eyes, like before, betrayed his emotions and told that he was completely and utterly confused. Lily laughed.

"I'll tell you what happened if you let me in," she told him. He looked embarrassed and quickly let her in, but stopped when he saw Tom. 

"Who's he?" She turned back to see what he meant, then saw that he was pointing to Tom.

"Oh," she said. "That's Tom. He brought me here and, apparently, needs to talk to your dad." That answer seemed to satisfy James and he let both of them in. Lily sat down on the couch next to Sarah and began explaining what had happened. 

"Dad!" James called out. "There's someone here to see you! And mom, Lily's here as well!" 

**************

Severus Snape glanced at his father with a confused look, but it passed quickly. Confusion was not allowed, you had to understand or just follow orders. Fortunately, his father was too enraged to notice. 

Severus looked over at Lucius Malfoy who was there with his own father. He was met with a confusion to match his own. They had been called to Severus's father's office to witness as their fathers complained about the new Death Eater and make comments about the strange actings of the Dark Lord.

"How could they let a Potter in? A Potter of all people! And two of them at that!" Severus's father, Aneirin, said. 

"Let's just hope that their kids have enough common sense to get into Slytherin, or some house that's not completely against us. Even though it is highly doubtful considering what they are. Their elders don't seem to be holding up their family honor, now do they?" Audric, Lucius's father, replied. They laughed at some joke that it seemed only they understood. 

"You know," Aneirin began again after some time. "They're saying that the reason Master is acting like this is because of an eleven year old girl." Audric scoffed.

"A little girl?! Make the Master act like that?!" he said in disbelief. "You've got to be joking. Hardly anything can make him act like that. Let alone a child!"

"They also say that she's a descendant of Andraia Aquae and will produce her heir."

"That would explain it then, but these are just rumors. We can't be too sure, and until I have proof, I'm not going to believe it." They went on like this for a while before turning to the two boys.

"Now," Aneirin said. "When you two arrive at school, there are a few people we would like you to keep an eye on. The first two are James and Sarah Potter, and the others are anyone that Dumbledore seems to be particularly interested in. We'll let you know later if we receive any names. Now, you are dismissed. Go… terrorize a house-elf, or… something."

**************

"Arabella," Aaron Figg said to his sister. "Are you sure we need to do this? I mean, Ms. Intain is not going to be very happy when she finds out."

"Well," Arabella replied. "With any luck, we'll be on a plane to England by that time. And I do not care what you say, I am doing this with or without you, so hurry up or be left behind." Aaron sighed. When his sister set her mind on something, she followed through with it, and he would go with her. Yet, he still didn't know why they were headed to England at all. 

"Why are we going to England at all?" he questioned her.

"To help Lily, Peter, Remus, and the others."

"And who are they?"

"Look in your book to see all the names I've given you after the visions." He sighed once again. This was going to be a loooooooong trip.

**************

"And so here I am," Lily finished. She had told them every single piece of the story since after they left, leaving nothing out. She even told them what the people were thinking.

"Well," Evelyn said from the doorway. "That's quite a story. I hate to find out what you would do at Hogwarts." Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"Me too," she said. "But I think there are others here that you should worry about more, when we leave for Hogwarts." She cast a knowing glance at James and Sirius who were attempting to put innocent looks on but were failing miserably.

"I would have to agree with you there." Just then, Tom came back out of the kitchen.

"It's good to have you on the team, Adam," he said. "I should hope to see you tomorrow." Adam nodded, speechless. Tom then turned to Lily. "It was nice finally meeting you in person Lily. I'll try to keep in touch." With that, he disapparated.

**************

"ARTEMIS!!!!" A girl with long, silvery-blond hair and periwinkle eyes called to her twin. "What do you think you are doing?"

"That Lupin dude is coming out!" The girls were identical in every aspect and even their parents had trouble telling them apart. Artemis, though, was the tom-boy. She enjoyed sports and climbing trees and the like, and she hated almost everything that she considered 'girly'. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was the exact opposite, but, as they say, opposites attract, and the sisters were best of friends. "Wanna go see what's up?"

"I dunno," Aphrodite replied. "He seems kinda strange to me. Hey, you think he might be a werewolf?"

"Well, that would explain why he's gone every full moon, but I think I saw an owl fly over there last night, and I'm pretty sure it had a Hogwarts letter. Why would a werewolf be accepted to Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm… You're right, but you need to remember, Albus Dumbledore is headmaster now, and I'm sure he'd find a way that Lupin could attend Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Artemis replied. They held debates like that often and almost always left off without a clear answer. She slowly climbed down the tree she had been in. "We still need to go school shopping. Wanna see if we can go with him?" Aphrodite thought for a moment.

"Why not? We can try and make friends with him. I don't think he has many friends." They quickly ran off to make arrangements.

**************

"Here," Sarah handed Lily a pair of sunglasses. "Hopefully this will help. Now lets get going. I don't want to miss out on a shopping excursion!" Lily slipped on the glasses and followed Sarah out to the Potter's kitchen.

"Alright," Evelyn said, "Everyone ready? Now, Lily, we are using Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley. All you need to do is-"

"Throw the powder in the fireplace, step in, and say Diagon Alley as clearly as you can," Lily finished. "Tom told me. I think I'd like to go second to make sure I get there all right." Evelyn nodded.

"I'll go first!" Sirius shouted. He stepped into the now green flames. "Diagon Alley!"

**************

Artemis looped her arm in Remus's and began dancing in circles. Remus looked tired, but he was just as excited as her and danced along.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. We're going to Diagon Alley." Aphrodite looked at them sternly for a time, but finally gave up and she sang with them.

**************

Arabella dragged her brother down the streets of London until they reached a grubby little pub that's name was barely readable as The Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I ask why we're here?" Aaron received a glare from his sister.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to." She walked up to the bartender who looked middle-aged but had quite a few missing teeth. "Excuse me, but do you know how we could get to Diagon Alley?" He smiled at her.

"Certainly, miss. Just follow old Tom." He led them to a small courtyard behind the pub and began tapping bricks with his wand. Soon, the wall crumbled and they stood in the entrance to an amazing street. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

**************

__

White sucks, Nina thought, staring at the blank ceiling of the hospital room. _I hate white. _She sat up, looking for the hundredth time for a sign of color. The window had been covered and the nurse would know if she got out of bed to open it. Just then, the nurse came in.

"You know," she said. "We had a patient in this very room just last night. It was the strangest thing. A muggle brought her in. She had been hit by his truck and was bleeding badly, but her blood wasn't normal. It was red, yes, but bright, fire red and it seemed to be mixed with green. When she woke up, she didn't know who she was. Luckily though, this man came to get her and she remembered everything. I don't know. I just don't know." The nurse had gone into a dreamy state, but she quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway, you're free to go."

Nina quickly dressed and headed to the lobby. Her mother and brother were there waiting for her. Though they were in mourning, they needed to get on with their lives quickly. 

"Banina," her mother said. "Are you up to shopping?" Nina just nodded. "Alright then. Off to Diagon Alley."

**************

Tom Riddle, or now known as Voldemort, looked down at the aged book. It was extremely old, and extremely well intact. The book had opened itself. It had chosen it's new owner. It knew that the time was right.

"Soon, Flower. I'll get you soon."

************************************

A/N: It's a little longer this time! No, I'm not out of my writer's block, but at least I can still write some. Not much happened in this chapter I don't think. Sort of a dud. Oh well, R&R and I'll try to do the same to yours. Thanks to everyone that reviewed by the way. It means a lot to me. All my new characters had A names! Anywho. I know there are still a lot of questions to answer and I promise to get to them soon. Just not right now. Toodles!

TAT 


	6. Severely Messed Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… get the picture?

The Book of Prophecies

Chapter 6

As Lily fell out of the fireplace, she felt someone catch her. She had always had a bit of motion sickness, so moving that fast had deprived her of sense. She slowly came to and tried to stand on her own, with little luck, but she pushed off of the person holding her and found a little footing and, combined with the sturdy bookshelf she was leaning on, was able to stand. She now looked around to see who was here and where they were.

A little further off, two girls were arguing with one another. They both had long, silvery hair, but one had left it down and the other put it up in what looked like an extremely complex design. They had bright, periwinkle eyes though one's, it seemed, were a shade darker that the other's. There was no doubt that they were identical twins, but, from looking at them, they seemed complete opposites.

A bit closer to Lily was an ill-looking boy. He had bags under his eyes and, overall, didn't seem to be in the best condition. If he wasn't so sick, though, Lily thought he just might be cute. He had dirty-blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was looking at her with concern while talking with Sirius.

Suddenly, James ran out of the fireplace, crashing into both Sirius and the new guy. They wound up in a tangle on the floor and were still trying to get out of it when Sarah come through, quickly followed by Evelyn. 

"Sirius! That's my foot!" New guy.

"It is? I thought it was mine." Sirius.

"Remus, would you mind letting go of my arm?" James.

"Only if you get off of my leg." Apparently Remus.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!!" Sirius, of course.

"SHUT UP!!!" The girls, including Sarah.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Evelyn.

_'I wonder who that girl is. She looks like she's sick, almost as bad as Remus. I think I should go talk to her, but… better take Aphrodite as well.'_ It was the girl with the slightly darker eyes, and Lily was positive she hadn't spoken aloud. It was then she realized that the sun glasses Sarah had given her were gone. Not wanting to have another overload, she panicked.

"SARAH!!!" Lily's scream nearly drowned out all the other noises in the shop, and as soon as it was out, they all stopped talking. Sarah turned away from the boys to see what the problem was, but, in her annoyance, completely missed the problem.

"What?" Lily looked at her, exasperated and trying very hard to prevent eye contact. When Sarah remained oblivious, Lily gave her a hint and pointed to her eyes. A light-bulb could almost be seen turning on in Sarah's mind.

"Oooooooooooooooooooo… not good, not good, not good at all. Ummm…" She looked around the shop, but, considering they were in a bookstore, had no luck in finding a something to help. "Well what do you expect me to do?! I'm not the one who has the problem. It's not like I carry around spare sun glasses. I normally expect one pair to work!"

"Don't get mad at me! Ummm… er…" She was attempting to keep her eyes down and not look at anyone, but the voices seemed to be seeping through her barriers. 

__

'What on Earth are they talking about?'

'Who is she?'

'What's wrong with her?'

'Uh oh… not good.'

'Lil?' Lily looked at James, knowing that he could tell that the voices were breaking through, and she didn't dare leave the shop for fear that all the voices out there would be too much. _'Calm down, you're shaking. Try to imagine a brick wall, separating yourself from others. If that doesn't help… I don't know what will.' _

She nodded, sitting down and closing her eyes in order to concentrate better. Brick by brick she mentally built the wall as James had told her, checking over every bit of it afterwards to make sure there were no weak points. When she finished, she stood up and looked James directly in the eyes, but heard nothing. There was a little quiver as though the wall was being put under great strain, but it soon stopped, leaving her head empty except for her own voices. A slow smile spread over her face before she jumped James, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked!" She was jumping up and down, repeating herself as the others, aside from James who was also jumping for joy, looked at them strangely, sharing looks that clearly said they thought them insane. Sarah had the strangest look of all.

"Um… okay. Now would you care to explain to us what has you so joyous?" Lily stopped jumping, but still had a large grin plastered on her face.

"They're gone! The voices are gone! James told me to try building a wall, so I did! And THEY'RE GONE!!!!" Realization soon dawned on both Sarah and Sirius and they quickly joined in the very strange dance. The others all looked at each other before, very slowly, edging toward the door. 

"Hey," Remus's mother said, sliding in their way. "Where exactly do you think you're headed? We still need to buy books!" She smiled at them in that motherly way that gave the message: "Don't even _think_ about it or there'll be hell to pay". "Hello Evelyn," she added cheerily as a sort of afterthought. James' mother smiled.

"Hello Aurora," she laughed, looking around at her still dancing charges. "Perhaps some introductions are in order… and, possibly, some explanations. I have to admit, that dance is kinda creepy." The mothers laughed, pushing the kids fully into the shop, pulling out school lists. When the dancing quartet still failed to notice what was going on she turned to extreme measures. "Oh kids, by the way, they're enforcing a new rule that no student is to have a wand before the third year." It was barely a second before the reaction came.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!" The majority of the yelling came from Sirius and James, though Sarah pitched in slightly and Lily, having been slightly paying attention, giggled at their expressions.

"Okay, now that we've all returned to Earth, lets get on with introductions," Evelyn said, still holding back her laughter. "The messy-haired, glasses-wearing one is my son James; the mischievous, immature, yet somewhat calm-looking and observant one is Sirius; the girl with the brown hair is my niece Sarah; and the red-haired one who sort-of caused all this is Lily… She can tell you the reason if she wants to, but first I think you should introduce yourselves… Yes Sirius, I know Remus knows you, but the girls do not, so get that look off your face." More giggles.

"Well," Aurora started, "the only boy is my son Remus, and the twin girls are our neighbors, Artemis and Aphrodite… and, truthfully, I can't tell the difference, so they're going to have to introduce themselves, sorry." The twins just smiled.

"I'm Artemis," said the one with the lighter eyes and complex hair style.

"And I'm Aphrodite," replied her twin, who was having a hard time keeping her grin in. Lily, on the other hand, having heard a little of her thoughts, grinned for her, especially when Remus gave them a slightly confused look.

"No you're not," she laughed. The girls turned to look at her strangely, and the other three that had been dancing took one look at her knowing grin and started laughing as well. "You can't fool me. I'm all knowing!" 

"Hey wait!" Sirius paused. "Isn't that my line?" To which Sarah responded by backhanding him. "What? What did I do? Why do people keep hitting me?!"

"The truth is," Lily said as the mothers started stacking books in each child's arms," I have a slight problem with reading people's minds. It's not like I try to, but when I look in someone's eyes their voices is in my head. I had one time, when it first started happening, where I heard hundreds of voices… it really hurt." Artemis nodded in understanding, but Aphrodite looked a little worried.

"Are you sure that's something you should really be telling people freely? Aren't you putting a little too much trust in the goodness of man-kind? I mean, I'm sure there are a lot of people who would just love to take advantage of your powers," she pointed out. As that thought reached Lily's mind, she got a little worried, but wasn't given much time to think it over as the books were transferred to bags and the kids were pushed out the door.

The sight took Lily's breath away. It was even better than she had imagined, with cozy shops and imposing shops. People on the street selling animals, potions, herbs, and she swore she saw a fairy fly past. It was amazing. There were so many people… so many people… and she felt her wall start to crack. 

"Can we hurry?" she pleaded, though she wished it didn't have to be so. "My wall's cracking." Evelyn nodded in understanding and led them down the street to a towering white building that carried the label Gringotts.

"Well, here we go," she said.

"I hate white," was the mumbled reply.

***

"Seriously, Bella, you don't need to yank my arm off!" Aaron sighed, trying to pry his sister's fingers from his wrist. His hand was beginning to tingle and turn purple from loss of circulation.

"If you'd hurry up I wouldn't have to pull… come on! I think they're in Gringotts!" his sister replied, getting very excited as she pulled him through the street and up the stairs of a big white building that gave him the creeps.

"Where the hell are you getting this from?" he asked, his voice relaying his confusion. He didn't think he would ever understand Arabella… and he didn't think she would ever give him a chance to understand her. 

"Walk now, talk later. Come on, come on, come on… You're too slow… oof!" Arabella was cut off from her whining as she bumped into someone, causing them to bump into another person… which happened to turn the attention of a rather large group to her. Turning around to see the person who dared keep her from her mission, she grew even more excited.

"Peter!"

"Umm… yes?"

"Arabella."

"Nina!"

"Huh?"

"Arabella."

"James! Sirius!"

"What?"

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Arabella!"

"Sarah!"

"Who're you?"

"Arabella!!!"

"Lily!!"

"Arabella!"

"ARABELLA!! Wait… how do you know her?" Aaron asked as Lily caught his sister's attention the same way that he had been failing to. Evelyn, Aurora, and Alice (Peter's mom) just watched on, equally confused.

"Umm… would someone mind explaining?"

***

"This is severely messed up," Sirius muttered as the whole big group sat in the living room of the Potter's house after finishing school shopping.

"I would have to agree," Aaron sighed, attempting to rest his overworked mind.

"I think it makes perfect sense," Lily quipped, still having energy left over, as she fiddled with her wand. 

"You would," Sarah laughed. It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone either collected their thoughts or fell asleep... or else, they just didn't know what to say.

"Soooo… Any one want some ice cream?" Evelyn offered, a little uneasy in the silence.

"ICE CREAM!" Sirius screamed, dashing for the kitchen.

"Sure," Nina replied, speaking for the first time since Gringotts. "What flavor?"

"I'm sorry, but we only have vanilla." The response to that statement woke any who had been foolish enough to fall asleep, and it came from the two, least likely girls.

"I HATE WHITE!" 

************************************************************************

Okay, so there's the chapter that should have been out… well over a year ago. Forgive me! I realize that since it took me so long it should have at least been a good chapter, but I promise that I will try extra hard to keep writing, but it's even harder now… I've got so much I need to work on… Sorry!!!!

EP 


	7. Authors note

I'm going on a break… *sigh* This is going to be really, really, really hard. I'm cutting myself off from reading and updating fan fiction… For about five months (time period may change) I'm going to refrain from reading fan fiction and pretty much refrain from going on the computer… my time will be focused on school (which I think I'm falling a little behind in) and writing all these stories I've started… which means I'm going to be falling behind… waaaay behind in reading all these fics I've come to love. If I've reviewed your fic, please send me an e-mail at Triambtin13@yahoo.com so I don't loose track of it forever… otherwise, expect me back in about 5 months with several chapters if not a few completed fics for you. Ja,

Sesshiria

a.k.a. Aedyn


End file.
